My Happy Ending
by ZAPBETH
Summary: Isadora sneaks away to Klaus' when Duncan says that she shouldn't. She gets pregnant. I'm not going to spoil it!


**Hi, it's me again! I'm back from my really, really long break from fanfiction... hopely I get some reviews on this story hint hint Thanks. Oh, I had to cut out the words because they were being evil...**

I growled at him like a savage beast... There I was growling at him, because he said that I needed to grow up. It's probably true that I'm not the best person in the world to date or even the most grown up. I can express my feelings in other ways than growling, but yet, I chose to growl for no apparent reason.

Duncan said that I was acting immature –like he would know, he acts that way ALL the freaking time-, so I figured that I wasn't acting immature at all, sitting on the couch, eating pudding like there was no tomorrow. Okay, I was being a little sloppy, and I kind of spilled some chocolate pudding on the couch, but it is a BROWN couch, and I really don't think that I did that much damage to it. I mean, come on! But Duncan, being the jerk he is, decided that it was the end of the world with the pudding on the couch, so I growled at him.

Really immature I know, and what's even freakier is that I was trying to prove that I wasn't immature. Yet, I failed miserably. It's a sad story that I just wanted to growl at him for yelling at me... but there's more in my stupid little story that I like to think is very mature. I also gave him a kick for thinking about me being immature. Okay, I know I'm a little immature, but not that much... I know everything that I need to in school, and I never skip classes like an immature person would do... so, there Duncan, I'm not that immature and I don't really care what you think about me. Well, maybe I do, but that's not the point that I'm trying to make.

Yeah, my name is Isadora Quagmire, and you're probably tired of my whining about my stupid brother, Duncan. I'm 19 and in my third year of college. I'm going to Yale, and I'm deeply in love with Klaus Baudelaire. Seriously, Klaus is the cutest guy alive, but I'm not allowed to see him, because Duncan has decided that I might want to get in bed with him, and Duncan wouldn't want his baby sister of three minutes getting pregnant. I mean, that would be horrifying and terrifying for him. Anyway, I am taking some science courses at Yale in hope to become a scientist. The classes are really cool as are the teachers. Klaus went there too, until he transferred to Harvard in dreams to become a lawyer –I don't see why he wants to be a lawyer, he doesn't even put up a good fight to me with real permission. Did you know that ten years ago there were nearly double doctors than lawyers, and now there are nearly twice as many lawyers as doctors? People are always saying that they're going to sue each other. Did you know that the USA has the most lawsuits than any other country? Weird, isn't it?

Well, the whole pregnancy thing and Duncan being an over-protective brother started it... well, I disobeyed my brother's orders and went to see Klaus and that's how everything happened.

Well, you've probably guessed what happened at that forbidden meeting... I got into his bed and I got pregnant. Pregnant at 19, you may why in the world did I do something so stupid like that? It wasn't any stupidity on mine or Klaus' pair, but we did use a condom and it didn't work. It isn't my fault that the stupid condom didn't work... I really don't think that Duncan should have gotten mad at me for seeing Klaus. He was my boyfriend, and there he was, banning me for seeing him. Stupid and immature, if you ask me. Totally unfair on Duncan's part. But somehow, I don't really feel mad at him for trying to stop me from seeing Klaus, because I know that he just wanted the best for me, and I guess getting pregnant wasn't his idea of best.

Well, I took off a lot of school because I was pregnant and everything that was happening to me, but that didn't really matter to me that I missed school. I knew that I could never be a scientist with a kid, because I knew that with a baby, I wouldn't be able to study at all and probably would never get pass college. I know that it sounds a little weird that I don't have much hope in becoming what I wanted to do and be in life. My kid was the most important thing that would ever cross my mind... I know that I'm a bit too happy about having a kid, but then again, I wanted to have my own family with Klaus... but that never happened at all.

When I found out that I was pregnant and stopped debating with myself about going to tell Klaus about, I drove over to Harvard alone in hopes of finding Klaus alone and that he would be understanding to the fact that the stupid condom hadn't worked... but then again, every woman said that men aren't worth trying to explain what happen after they have already kicked you out. Well, not every woman says that, but it doesn't really matter, does it? There are more important things to do and say in life. I guess that's the way I think now, because it seems like everything in my life has gone down the drain, so I don't want to spend my life trying to change what I know I can't. It's not worth it, because you're just going to end up in the same place as you were before. So tell me, what's the point in it all?

Well, sure enough I found Klaus... but not alone and understanding. I knocked on the door of his dorm, hoping that Klaus would answer it, so I wouldn't have to deal with his dorm-mates. They can be so annoying sometimes. Sure enough, it wasn't Klaus, but a woman. I figured that one of the other men in the dorm had this woman over, so I asked if I could see Klaus, and guess what she said back to me. 'Um, sorry, Klaus is a little busy with me.' Yeah, that's what happened... Klaus was doing other woman... had he gotten tired of me? I guess he had, because I never talked to him again without Duncan, Quigley, Violet, or Sunny forcing me to. Well, I kind of slapped the woman and pushed through the door. I found Klaus' door open, showing that obviously the woman had come out of there.

I'm not happy with what I did or said to him that night... I know that I was completely evil to him, and I suppose that I had every right to be, because he could have broken up with me before he started to fuck other women. I squared to Bob that I would never forgive him for what he did that night, and hopefully he'll never forgive himself for it, because what he did was pure evil... and he doesn't deserve what he's been given... but I still love him with all of my heart when I know I shouldn't.

If I had had my way that night, he would be dead and gone. I know that I shouldn't have slapped and kicked him... or called him a bastard. And I know that he shouldn't have called me a whore and a bitch. And I didn't even tell him that I was pregnant with his child. He happened to find out a month later from a letter from Duncan asking him to come over and see me. Luckily, then, he found out when Duncan said that my belly was slightly rounded... why is Klaus so damn smart? There's no excuse in being that fucking smart! Oops, I'm cussing really badly. I just hope that Klaus is over the shock of knowing that I'm pregnant... probably not, judging by how he acted when he came over that time. The last time in that house.

It was hard, knowing that Klaus chose another girl over me... he brought that other girl to my house to see my baby. Well, it was his, too, but I'm not going to let that bitch near my child ever. It was nice to see that they were engaged. It was nice to see them kissing in front of my eyes. It was nice to see Klaus telling Rachel that he loved her like he said it to me. It was nice to see Klaus telling Rachel that she was going to be a mother in five months. It was nice to see Rachel squealing with joy and smiling because she didn't have to go through labor. It felt nice to slap her and say that it was pregnancy hormones. It was nice to see Rachel back off and get into a taxi with Klaus.

That's basically how the meeting went. Duncan didn't seem at all surprised that Rachel had come to our house, squealing with joy about how she was going to be a mother in five months. That hurt, stabbed me right through the heart, choked the words right out of me. For once, I was out of words to describe about how I felt. I felt abused, used, hurt, and I felt like I wasn't meant to be in this world. I had never felt this way before. I didn't want to feel this way, either, but it seemed that all the good things in my life drained into a deep, dark pit and can't find their way back to level ground.

It's difficult to smile while sobbing your eyes out. That's basically what I was doing around the time that Klaus came over. Oh, plus screaming at Duncan to turn his racket that he calls music down. I hate it when he says that my music is racketà½€ Well, at least, you can actually hear what they're singing in my music, but Duncan's? No wayà½€ Yuckà½€

Anyways, I really can't handle it that Klaus would actually say that the whore was going to be a mother in five months, because she's not. I'm going to murder her with my bare hands if she ever comes near my kid, because if she even thinks that she's going to a mother, then Klaus is going to die too for telling her that. I guess I kind of overreacted about that whole thing, but I'm not a bitch for slapping her. Klaus said that I was one, but it isn't my fault that Klaus didn't even have the nerve to break up with me before he fucked another girl. Sorry, but that's just cruel and unusual punishment.

But Duncan actually started to be kinder to be after that whole fiasco with _Rachel_. It seems like he actually knows that it must be hard, knowing that the guy/woman you loved for like ever is seeing another person and that that person is so insensitive about the fact that you're pregnant and that she's going to be a stepmother to your child. That's probably why he does yell at me for spilling chocolate pudding on the BROWN couch any more. It's pretty nice, knowing that Duncan isn't going to yell at me for sleeping past 1 o'clock in the afternoon. But I still want Klaus back, away from that horrible slut that he's marrying.

You know what's so weird? After he broke my heart and started to date another girl, he asked me to be the bridesmaid for his wedding to that (put any cuss word here), and you know what I said? I said that when you're eight months pregnant, you don't really look very good in a dress... and he said that he wanted to see me soon. That little (put any cuss word here) wanted to see me when I had chocolate pudding smudged on my face, and he wanted to see me when I looked like I had a beach ball attached to my stomach. Sorry, but I wasn't going to let him see me like that.

That's when Duncan's kindness sort of stopped. One minute he was nice and kind, the next he was the demonic brother that he was before. Well, you can probably guess what he said that I should do... he wanted me to see Klaus again. Sure, that would be just so lovely to let the love of your life see you eight months pregnant with his (insert any cuss word here) baby. I wasn't going to until Duncan had me call him up and say that he could come over to the house tomorrow to see me, but Duncan was going to make sure that he wasn't there, so we could talk about whatever we started without him interrupting us. I really do think that that was a really bad decision on his part. Really bad. I hadn't seen Klaus in four months and I was bottling up all my anger against him.

Well, you can probably guess what happened when Klaus came over. Yep, you got it right... he complimented on my appearance. That little (insert any cuss word here)! I should have killed him right then and there... he was being so immature, saying that I'm getting a little bit fat! Well, duh! When you knock someone up, they're supposed to get fat, because they're (insert any cuss word here) pregnant! So I growled at Klaus... hoping that that would send back to the place where he belonged, hell. Yep, I said it and I really hope that he goes there when he dies.

Well, you're probably wondering why I'm always saying "insert any cuss word here". Well, it's because I don't want my kid to pick up all these bad words that I say, and I probably don't want my kid to go to jail or get pregnant before she's even 21. I'm just guessing that it's a she, because I really don't want her to be a boy, because then, he might be like his father, and that would be bad. Really bad. Really very bad. Hugely bad.

Well, when I was about nine months pregnant, Duncan decided to throw a huge surprise party for my 20th birthday that happened to be the day of the party. It wasn't really a good decision, because I happened to be nine months along. Duncan thought that I wasn't going to go into labor for like two weeks, and he also thought that it would give me a little bit of fun, but he quickly found out that his invitation list wasn't going to make me very happy at all.

You can probably guess who he invited. Yep, he invited Klaus and his cheap trailer-trash fiancée, Rachel. You can probably tell how I felt when everybody screamed "SURPRISE!" and I stood there watching Klaus and Rachel kissing afterward. My stomach did flip in my stomach before I threw up. My breakfast flew onto the floor, spilling onto the floor. I really did hope that it would go all over her brand-new glossy high-heels that left a part of her foot uncovered. I really did hope that the vomit would get all over her foot. And that I decided was going to be her punishment for taking Klaus away from me. Now it doesn't seem like it's bad enough.

You can probably tell what happened that warm September day. Rachel shrieked at the thought of having vomit on her shoe. Actually, that was pretty funny to see her try to kick her foot off, but unfortunately, she didn't manage to. That's a pity really, because it was so funny to watch. I can't believe that she was scared of a little bit of Cheerios, chocolate pudding, and pineapple on her shoe. I mean, that isn't that bad. Wait, her shoe must have cost $100 at least.

And I laughed at her, and I guess that I deserved my punishment, because I received a little more than a thousand glares including all the ones from Duncan, which was quite a lot. I don't know why I laughed at her for having vomit on her shoe, but I was couldn't take it any more. After all the stuff that she did to me (including taking Klaus away from me), I think what I did was right, because she totally deserves it. She's quite a (insert bad word).

Well, I went into labor after about an hour of pain. I was glad that I had Duncan there, because I knew nobody really wanted to talk to me after I had laughed at Rachel with the Cheerios/chocolate pudding/pineapple mixture on her shoe. I don't think I'll ever forgive her for what she did, and it feels like the vomit isn't enough at all for her torture that she never got.

So what? I'm allowed to feel mad at her, I'm allowed to hate her, and I'm allowed to think evil thoughts about her dying. She can't stop me, and she's not all that. She isn't everything in the world. The world doesn't revolve around her at all. And I don't care if she hates me and I don't care if she'll never forgive me for throwing up on her shoe. I don't care if she thinks that I'm a complete idiot or I'm a nerd. The point is that I don't care if she decides that I'm not worth the trouble I've caused, but I don't really think that I've caused any trouble at all, because she's the one who took Klaus away from me, and I don't think I'll forgive Klaus for that ever.

After a few hours of being in labor, I gave birth to a beautiful little baby girl, who I later named Annabel Grace Quagmire. Her cheeks are pink and I feel into love with her instantly. She was my baby, my life, my world. She's everything to me. And for a moment, I totally forgot what Klaus had done to me, she had me let go of what had happened nine months ago.

I truly enjoyed my life with Annabel. We lived with Duncan for a time, and kept searching for a house of my own. I can't believe that I hadn't remembered that I can't just keep on living with Duncan with my child. I probably didn't forget, I just didn't remember... Stupid of meà½€

When Annabel turned five years old, Klaus came to her birthday party. I was still really mad at him for what he had done to me, but it had been almost six years, and what harm could he do? Annabel really knew that he was a dirty, little, lying cheater. Could it get much worst? I could think of more things, but they weren't really good for Annabel to hear at that age.

Well, it turned out that Rachel had divorced him 4 years ago, and that he had been living in a trailer for about 3 years after Violet and Quigley had kicked him out of the Baudelaire mansion, saying that he needed to get a life and get out, instead of moping around. It was pretty good to hear for him after all this time. And he even brought a birthday gift for Annabel, which turned out to be a stuffed pony.

It's nice to know that you were there Thanks for acting like you cared And making me feel like I was the only one It's nice to know we had it all Thanks for watching as I fall And letting me know we were done

My life turned out pretty good. I never married, but that was fine with me. And I had five beautiful grandchildren who visit every Saturday. I finally got over the thing that Klaus did to me, and we began pretty good friends, but whenever he asked me to marry him, I'd always say no, because I just couldn't. I lived until I turned 98 years old, and I passed on in my sleep.

And now, as I watch my grandchildren raise their children and them raise their children, I know that my love for my family and Klaus lives on.


End file.
